One type of automated teller machines (ATM), used in financial institutions, print on a bankbook and the like. Some of the bankbooks include a stripe of a magnetic material, or a so-called magnetic stripe. Transaction data is stored in the magnetic stripe by causing the magnetic stripe and a magnetic head to contact and slide with each other. Since the magnetic head contacts the magnetic stripe when storing the transaction data, contaminants may be attached on a surface of the magnetic head during usage, which may cause a reading or writing error. Therefore, it would be desirable to remove the contaminants.